


In this Moment

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Seth doesn't remember what he did, but he's not alone.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Buddy Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	In this Moment

Seth doesn't remember the night. He doesn't remember walking down the ramp nor standing in the corner. He especially doesn't remember saving Murphy from a 619 or savagely attacking Mysterio. It's all a blank to him. The only reason he knows all of this is because Murphy's telling him as they sit in the locker room. Seth takes a shaky breath and runs his hands through his hair, "What's done is done. All we can focus on is the future." Murphy nods. Murphy stays staring at Seth, who can't seem to steady his breathing. A minute goes by of silence before Murphy reaches a hand out to gently clasp the other's shoulder.

"Just so you know I'll always be here. Just call on me and I'll come." Seth turns his head to stare at Murphy, who's staring right back at him with a reassuring smile. A fleeting thought crosses Seth's mind, _What did I do to deserve such a dedicated follower?_ As the thought quickly fades away Seth gives him a tired smile while reaching out to cup the other man's face. "Thank you, Murphy. Thank you for all that you've done."

Murphy leans into the touch as he closes his eyes. He never told Seth how he yelled at him to stay back. There was no need to destroy the illusion that Messiah and Disciple were working in harmony. All that would do is create friction that wasn't needed.

Murphy didn't know how much longer this would last, but in that moment he knew that he would follow Seth anywhere.


End file.
